


Sleepy Kisses

by Khat58



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Sleep deprived Roman, Sleepy kisses(accidental)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khat58/pseuds/Khat58
Summary: Roman stayed up late with Virgil and accidentally kissed his boyfriend Patton in front of the others before they knew about their relationship. Enjoy.





	Sleepy Kisses

 

   “Breakfast!” Patton called out to wherever the other sides were. The night before it seemed a side or two (Roman and Virgil) decided to stay up super late and watch Disney movies. Patton didn’t mind, I mean he would rather cuddle with his boyfriend in secret considering they haven’t yet told the others about their relationship, but he was happy the two sides were getting along.

 

   Logan was the first down and quietly thanked Patton for the food before returning to his book. Next was Virgil, considering he doesn’t sleep most of time anyway, he looked like his normal gloomy self and quietly thanked Patton, and ate as normal. The only out of the ordinary thing was when Roman came down.

 

   He wasn’t paying attention to anything, from lack of sleep. Therefore never meant to kiss Patton after taking his plate of food but ended up doing exactly that with a mumbled ‘thank you’. It wasn’t until he was seated and had a forkful of eggs halfway to his mouth before it dawned on him what he did.

 

   If you looked at the scene now everyone, including Patton, was staring at Roman with Roman staring back with wide eyes. “Well.... I guess you guys would have found out eventually” Roman said looking between Logan and Virgil ending with a big uneasy smile.

 

    For a moment it was quite and Roman immediately looked at Patton scared until he heard Virgil chuckle. He quickly looked at him before Virgil said “You thought we didn’t know? I’ve known for months I mean Logan was the one who pointed it out to me in the first place.”

 

   “Oh yes, I thought we were all in silent agreement you two were dating and that we were okay with it.” Logan replied. “We were simply suprised at the immediate public affection when you’ve never done it before infront of us.” Logan replied coolly. 

 

    “So you’re okay with our relationship?” Roman asked looking at the other two once again. “Of course,” “Well duh”.

 

    “Patton? You’ve been rather quiet.” Roman asked. Everyone looked at the Dad character to see him with a big smile, “I’m just happy we don’t have to pretend anymore and we know you know.” Patton said relieved making his way over to Roman, standing behind him and resting his hands on his shoulders. 

 

   “Glad to help,” Virgil said before eating once again and everything went back to normal.

 

   Well almost..... there was still a Prince who needed a nap and a Patton who needed cuddles. And both problems were fixed before the end of the day.


End file.
